<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needle-work by Rogercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121563">Needle-work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat'>Rogercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Fourth Age, Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Grandmothers, Sewing, Talking, Valinor, background Celebrimbor/Narvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir and Miriel spends some time with Narvi's mother Ala and have a sewing circle together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir &amp; Míriel Þerindë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needle-work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At his rebirth, Caranthir was overjoyed to learn that his paternal grandmother Miriel had also returned to life, even if it was during the Exile. Once they had become a little more familiar with each other, they found a shared interest in needle-work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say that it is very enjoyable to see the embroidery and similar needle-work of other cultures.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today they had been joined by Ala, the Blacklock Dwarrowdam seamstress who was the mother of Narvi and thus the mother-in-law to Celebrimbor, his nephew. It was a sunny summer day without too much afternoon heat, perfect to sit outside and do some mending of clothes or new embroidery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ala agreed as she did spread out pieces of embroidered cloth on the lawn to show Miriel, ”That is a very important skill. How would clothes and other items of fabric hold together if it was not for needle and thread? How to make plain clothing look a little more fancy in a simple way?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Caranthir wondered for himself how much he and his siblings had missed by being dead by the end of the First Age. So much travel to the unknown lands in the East before Sauron showed his ugly face again, so many voyages of discovery that they could have witnessed the rise and fall of Mannish realms and kingdoms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moryo dear, could you please pass me that white thread in the basket at your feet? I need it for the finishing work on your sister's new dress in this green fabric that would match her red hair really well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of their familiar fathernames, not to mention that her own son and fourth grandson did share the very same one, Miriel had taken up the habit of using the nicknames her seven grandchildren had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress Ala, is it difficult to make nice clothing for my nephew at times if you want to surprise him? Given the differences between Elves and Dwarves, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The married Dwarrowdam paused in her own needle-work to think a little over the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He favors green as a reference to his time as Lord of Eregion, and it matches my own daughter in her favorite colour on what she wears, so it is easier than the various shades of red and yellow that his father and grandfather seem to share between them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a seamstress, Ala knew the importance of trying to find a fabrice in the right colour for a customer. With her own two daughters ending up with some dramatic contrast themselves, inheriting the white-blonde hair of their grandmother Frigga with a lighter skin colour from herself, it was important to find something that did not look weird against the hair and skin tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling a little tired of black after the First Age, grandson?” Miriel teased, though Caranthir had started to wear lighter colours again because he felt that his wardrobe needed a little update. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Black reminds Celebrimbor too much of Sauron nowadays, and Maedhros can still be triggered into bad memories from Angband if she sees too much black.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was for his sister and nephew that he tried to find new clothing, though still in darker colours than the fashion generally favored at the royal court. The whole family was changed since the Noontime of Valinor, surely they could be allowed to prefer the clothing they had grown used to in Exile?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>